ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers x Robotech (Macross)
It’s a crossover of Transformers 'and '''Robotech (Macross), '''with the collaboration of ' Hasbro '''and '''Harmony Gold. Like the two Transformers '''show '''Energon '''and '''Cybertron '''the robots would be all C.G.I., while the rest is 2D. The series includes a prequel, three sagas, and a six OVA conclusion story. Summery The Beginning The Macross Saga The Nebulous Saga The Next Generation Saga The Power of Song charecters The Macross Saga Humans '''Rick Hunter (Hikaru Ichijyo) Lisa Hayes(Hunter) (Misa Hayase) ' Max Sterling (Maximilian Jenius)' Ben Dixen Lynn Minmei(Dixen) Roy Fokker Claudia Grant Henry Gloval (Bruno Global) Zentraedi Miriya Sterling ''' '''Breetai Exedore Khyron Azonia Dolza Cybertronions Optimus Prime (Convoy) Elita 1 Bumblebee Jazz Superion * Silverbolt * Slingshot * Skydive * Air Raid ''' * '''Fireflight Omega Supreme ''' '''Megatron Soundwave Trypticon Animatros Volcanicus * Grimlock (head andTorso) * Slash (Right Arm) * Slug (Left Arm) * Swoop (Wingsj * Sludge (Right Leg) * Snarl (Left Leg) Predaking * Razorclaw * Divebome * Rampage * Headstrong * Tantrum Optimus Primal Quentisson Alpha Quentisson Unicron The Nebulous Saga Humans Scott Bernard ''' '''Lance Belmont Sue Graham Nebulions Rand Rook Bartly Jim Annie Macgruder Invids Ariel Bernard Sera Belmont Regess ''' Cybertronions '''Star Saber Hot Rod (Rodimus Prime in the Next Generation Saga) Flamewar Kup Shockwave Browning Gigantus * Twinferno (head and torso) * Repugnus * Grotusque The Next Generation Saga Organics and Transformers Victorion * Dana Sterling (Head) (Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius) * Pyra Magna (Torso) * Hot Shot (Left Arm * Springer (Right Arm) * Arcee (Right Leg) * Blurr (Left Leg) Sky Reign * Marie Hunter (Head) (Miku Ichijyo) * Sky Lynx (Torso) * Grimstone (Left Arm) * Nightscream (Right Arm) * Rhinox (Left Leg) * Rattrap (Right Leg) Snapdragon ' * '''Nova Dixen ' '''Wolfwire * Sean Phillips Proceptor * Louie Nichols Chromedome * Bowie Grant The Robotech Masters Musica Sixshot * Zor Prime (Head) Mutaious * Scorpibird (head and torso) * Gnaw The Power of Song Humans Mark Landry Faerie Squadron/Dancers Becky Michaels Stacy Kelley Fire Bomber Band Maia Sterling (Mylene Flare Jenius) Marcus Rush (Basara Nekki) Alex Romero Janice Em Computer program/singer EVE Marduk Ishtar Haydonite Infernocus * Skulk (Head and torso) * Thrash (left arm) * Ruptore (right arm) * Gorge (left leg) * Glug (right leg) Transformers Quickswitch ''' '''Mega Emperess Dragonstorm * Dragonicus * Scylla * Steelbane * Skullitron * Stormregin * Skyquake terminology Well of All Sparks The Well of All Sparks was used the create life on Cybertron by having a male and female cybertronion extracting a piece of their sparks and drop them into the well. Then the well fused the two sparks to crate a new life. During the Invid’s invasion on Cybertron the titans carried with them along with most cybertronion citizens are what are called Well Dummies which have the same function as the Well of All Sparks. Protoculture Protoculture is the first culture in the universe. It’s was formed from two aposing sides. One side called protoangelos, and the other called protodevlins. The thirteen primes The primes were named after the first planets that the protoculture created life on. Flowers of Life The flowers of life is what the Protocultue used to create life on many planets. The original Zor used the flowers of life to create the Sparks of Primus and Unicron. Primus used the flowers of life to create the thirteen primes. Violen Jiger Born from the chaos created by the conflict between the protoangelos and the protodevilns. Violen Jiger was defeated by the combine efforts of Primus and Unicron. The Haydonites are said to be the heralds of Violen Jiger. Charecter Gallery 69BEC664-CF99-47B6-BD38-551783D1853A.jpeg|Optimus Prime CCD3FB06-B6A6-4755-A5E5-DAA60B12B16A.png|Elita-1 2502BF8E-7AC1-4B31-A23F-4201F23F0E66.jpeg|Grimlock(middle) Slash(right) Swoop(left) 04547E81-9881-4E0F-8305-80614360CB17.jpeg|Snarl(right) Sludge(middle) Slug(right) 7CEF6A29-7551-4D0C-AF32-F7C472BDCC0D.jpeg|Rick Hunter AD149D6B-2917-4EA3-8E54-DCD30CB3D438.jpeg|Lisa Hayes(Hunter) D80D8548-B3E5-4ED0-ADB5-EA25B2F4C629.png|Henry J. Gloval 5B306EED-699B-43E9-9E2C-6AECB52F5955.jpeg|Max Sterling E8C47682-A4B8-463C-AA92-37899C747567.jpeg|Miriya Parina Sterling 6BD0286F-8D34-4E7D-AB32-2A0F3F482F9A.png|Roy Fokker 280868B5-9207-4A78-8711-4B0EB2FDEC9D.jpeg|Ben Dixon 2A549433-387A-4D5C-BC17-E6057524BA22.jpeg|Lynn(Dixon) Minmei 99E7A17F-6A5B-4BCA-B7BC-362069CC80C4.png|Claudia Grant E70058C7-BFCE-45F4-8792-56A6B521D19B.png|Scott Bernard C08F434F-65D5-450F-BF7B-4B02B1F311C3.jpeg|Marlene 816DAC71-9433-4107-9DBB-5A6D02E57404.jpeg|Browning E902033B-DECC-4654-80B3-27162BA2AF19.jpeg|Rand 69649E67-EDBF-474D-8FA7-BAFA94DA2091.jpeg|Rook 48D6470E-1646-4BE9-93AA-8B9A94E97D47.jpeg|Shockwave 508CBAA1-8992-4609-A936-8F343047F054.jpeg|Lance D30E2F42-E76B-4978-BF36-D3D02280BBB3.jpeg|Sera 8C43CC39-C00B-4810-8861-D19040316F09.jpeg|Kup 0CD7AD3F-9AFE-4113-B14F-8B904A9A04FC.jpeg|Hot Rode (Rodimus Prime) 6AEEE02E-CE31-4895-8895-89988182AE13.jpeg|Flamewar E2FA713A-4756-4BCE-B5FF-B5FC473BC42F.gif|Star Saber A911E616-18C6-4594-A6B8-868994AEAF62.jpeg|Jim 70DF94AE-3E2E-4D50-90FF-058DF06350B0.jpeg|Annie and Macgruder 0D041D1A-84D7-4380-9722-4000638418FA.jpeg|Nova Dixon 5AFB44F9-6FE2-429D-A387-AB02DE52EEC2.jpeg|Marie Hunter F91741A6-09D4-43A3-8A72-ACFA6C4604DB.png|Dana Sterling E773679E-49B0-4B85-8C93-886A06D720BC.jpeg|Procepter 75FD2B5F-D6E3-475D-BF3F-E2ACC9EDE95E.png|Louie Nichols AA4060DB-DD77-47BA-9CFE-69ED53790526.png|Sean Phillips 923AC1B5-ED00-4115-9BA7-05C079EDE485.png|Musica 74CCC5A7-F0AB-4FF3-AE90-F3CFC96B773A.png|Bowie Grant 3B2D833A-A8AB-4D32-8DFB-D808E526C2F5.jpeg|Sky Lynx 8DA81C8B-56EA-4D60-AD22-1CDCFDCD415C.jpeg|Pyre Magna A2B4BDA7-6B73-40CE-99F7-582EB2DCBE68.jpeg|Sixshot B89C40EF-5398-4FBE-9109-E72893389CA6.jpeg|Zor Prime F286A989-55E5-4434-9E49-6E32C26622B8.jpeg|The Robotech Masters BD7C4542-97E0-4FD8-9661-56BAAA9FD469.jpeg|Scorpibird E98D424D-A07A-4834-9147-31DF9D6C9117.jpeg|Gnaw 6BF07B00-730B-442F-8E4E-6C39E8D35FBE.jpeg|Becky Michaels 4754B086-11DA-417C-B020-A5435C3A0EDB.jpeg|Mark Landry 32EA0006-FE0B-43AF-A2E7-89EE94D924C7.jpeg|Ishtar 80240F9D-0CB9-479F-87DE-F28B06AB1340.jpeg|Janice Em 5B231FB4-5662-483F-AA7E-9C1EDFBFAA4B.jpeg|Alex Romero A2B3E26A-D264-4546-A04E-FA2BD638D152.png|Marcus Rush CBE548D2-6945-4202-8D63-0562A259E55A.jpeg|Maia Sterling 502C403A-DE4F-436A-9226-6A3261D7D93D.jpeg|EVE Category:Omega groudon Category:Transformers Category:Robotech Category:Crossover